


Iridescence

by Kasuchi



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Their latest case had required them to go undercover in what appeared to be a sex club.</i> Some lines are meant to be blurred. Others, crossed without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescence

**Author's Note:**

> For [Porn Battle X](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html). Prompts: genderswap, cosplay, semi-public

No one had expected Caroline Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara to last more than a week as partners. Five years later, few could remember who Detective Lassiter's previous partner had been (though no one forgot why he had been asked to transfer) and the new recruits assumed that the Lassiter-O'Hara dream team had been in effect for far longer than it had.

Their latest case had required them to go undercover in what appeared to be a sex club. Caroline ran her eyes over O'Hara before they entered, blue eyes narrowed in assessment. Her dark hair had been pulled back, and her makeup was dark and smoky. O'Hara had gone with a dramatic red lipstick and little else. Her cheeks had been dusted with glitter powder, and she caught the light with every shake of her head. Lassiter's eyes had traveled lower, following the line of the bustier and the barely-there skirt, all the way down to the toes of O'Hara's knee-high go-go boots.

"You shouldn't let Spencer see you like this," Lassiter said at last.

O'Hara eyed the other woman's black cropped halter top, exposed midriff (complete with belly button piercing, O'Hara was surprised to note) and a frilly black tutu miniskirt that was one lace flounce shy of a citation for indecent exposure. The fishnets and the spike heels were almost an afterthought. She raised an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself."

Caroline almost looked smug. O'Hara barely had time to register this before they were ushered into the club, pushed along by the crush of the crowd. Instinctively, Juliet reached for Caroline's hand and held on tightly to not lose her. Caroline's fingers squeezed back reassuringly, but didn't let go.

They circled the outside edge of the dancefloor, unable to speak to one another over the thudding bass of the music. Juliet could feel the rhythm rattle in her chest. She fought to concentrate, but the strobe lights made making out faces hard. Well, those and the go-go dancers in faux birdcages suspended at varying heights from the ceiling. In dark corners, O'Hara could just barely make out figures of entwined bodies.

Caroline tugged on her arm gently and O'Hara met her gaze. Lassiter tilted her head towards the bar, and O'Hara nodded back. The murderers targeted women at this specific nightclub, or at least that was the most they could assume. All of the victims had had stamps from this club on the backs of their hands. Lassiter and O'Hara believed that a couple would pick up a potential third partner but would bore of him or her quickly.

They perched on stools at the bar, sipping brightly colored drinks under blacklights through neon straws. This was always the hardest part: the hurry up and wait. They sipped drinks for some time before Caroline pulled her by the hand to the dancefloor. O'Hara had a fleeting thought that perhaps her partner had gotten smashed, but banished the thought immediately. The head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department surely knew better.

And she did. She invaded Juliet's space, sliding her arms around Juliet's waist. She pressed her lips near Juliet's ear and said clearly, "The couple at four o' clock has been eyeing you for the last half hour."

Juliet cast a surreptitious glance at the couple her partner indicated, masking her glance by nipping at the shell of the other woman's ear. Her hands splayed across her partner's hips, toying with the waistband of the near-nonexistent skirt. Lassiter pushed a leg between Juliet's until their hips were pressed against one another and rocked side to side in time to the music. Juliet felt her partner press an openmouthed kiss against her neck and her legs nearly gave out in shock. She could feel her heart hammering in her throat. O'Hara's hand slid up her partner's side and palmed her partner's breast through the top. She was surprised to find that Caroline had opted to not wear a bra. She _felt_ more than heard her partner's hum of approval. Caroline stepped forward. Juliet stumbled, and Lassiter took the opportunity to take her hand and lead her to a overstuffed chair in full view of the observing couple. She pushed O'Hara onto the chair roughly and then straddled the other woman's lap.

Juliet swallowed hard and looked at her partner with wide eyes. Caroline's expression shifted from something seductive to a soft smile. She took one of Juliet's hands and pressed a kiss to the soft palm of her hand, to the thin skin of the inside of her wrist, a march of kisses along her arm and over her shoulder. She was just beginning to nuzzle her neck when a man dressed in a Speedo, mesh shirt, and boots tapped both of them and indicated that they were to follow him. Caroline pulled herself off Juliet, then offered the other a hand up, which Juliet took gratefully. As they walked over to the roped-off VIP section, Caroline casually wrapped an arm around Juliet's waist.

The VIP section was quieter than the floor, though Juliet still felt the bass thrumming in her bones. The couple on the sofa - a brown-haired man and a redheaded woman - were naked all but for the gauzy muslin covering them. The woman smiled, her lips painted a deeper red than Juliet's own, and the expression made her look sinister. The man had about him an air of disinterest. It was him who spoke first, boredom tinging his words.

"You interest us."

Caroline smirked and cocked out a hip. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"Oh, it is," replied the woman, voice low and smooth.

"Go over there," he commanded, gesturing at the wide chaise lounge to the left. When they had seated themselves against the edge of the bed, his eyes narrowed. "Now, fuck."

Juliet blinked, but Caroline simply smiled and reached over to tap Juliet on the shoulder. When Juliet reacted, she found herself kissing her partner, full on the mouth. Caroline tasted mostly like mint from the mojito she had been nursing for nearly an hour, but Juliet was more focused on how soft her partner's lips were, the probing rough swipe of tongue against her lips. Juliet felt her world's axis tilt as she was pushed back against the cushions, legs pulled up and to the sides. Caroline broke the kiss to once more to straddle Juliet's waist. Juliet ran her hands up and down her partner's bare sides, enjoying the veritable purr it elicited.

Caroline leaned down and kissed her deeply, tongue tangling against hers. Juliet's hands moved up to massage her partner's breasts through her blouse, teasing her nipples until they hardened to points. Lassiter's hands slid up O'Hara's torso and began to undo the hook and eye catches that held her bodice in place, revealing inches and inches of skin with each undoing. Juliet's breasts appeared and Caroline's mouth moved to Juliet's jaw, her neck. She placed openmouthed kisses at her pulsepoint, dragged a long lick along her collarbone. Juliet's back arched upwards, hands clenching into the cushion, and Caroline massaged one breast while she took the other's rosy nipple into her mouth.

Juliet sighed contentedly, one leg sliding to the ground, the other braced against the edge of the lounge. She surveyed their audience with half-lidded eyes and noted that the man and woman were watching intently. The redheaded woman's breathing was labored, and the man's impassive expression was betrayed by his growing erection. Caroline, by this point, had switched breasts, and Juliet shivered, attention returned to what her partner was doing to her. Her hands ran up her partner's back, tugging at the ties for her top at her spine. Her flimsy shirt fell away, and Caroline pulled away, giving O'Hara a puzzled look.

Juliet responded by kissing her partner roughly and sliding a hand under the hem of her skirt, ruffles ticking her arm, and into her partner's panties. She felt more than heard her partner's "mmph!" of surprise, but she definitely felt the reaction it elicited. Caroline was wet, and Juliet could feel her breasts rubbing against hers. She pushed two fingers into the folds of Caroline's sex and definitely heard the appreciative moan that time, breaking their kiss to half sit-up. Juliet glanced at their audience and noted that their attention was completely on the two writhing girls they'd hand-picked. Smirking, Juliet began working over her partner, thumb circling the dark-haired woman's clit and fingers flexing inside her. Lassiter's hips stuttered against her hand, and O'Hara thumbed a little harder, flexing her fingers a little more quickly.

She felt Caroline's muscles tense suddenly and then she came with a long, high sigh, inner muscles spasming around her fingers as she coaxed her partner's orgasm, the knuckle of her thumb pressing against the nub of flesh as her fingers thrust in and out quickly. When her muscles stopped clenching, O'Hara pulled her hand away and sucked on her fingers, licking them clean. Above her, Caroline watched her in wonder, her blue eyes wide and pupils dilated with pleasure. She was panting and Juliet watched her breasts rise and fall in fascination.

They both sat up and began putting themselves back together. Lassiter tied the neck of her halter and slipped her head through, but had trouble getting her shaking hands to tie the back. Juliet, who refastened her hook and eye closures quickly, silently reached over and tied the black, shiny material into a tight bow between her shoulder blades. Juliet's hands ran over the soft, pale skin of her partner's back, and Caroline shivered. Juliet pressed her cheek against her partner's shoulder, her short nails gently skimming up and down the other woman's upper arm.

Lassiter gazed with dark eyes at their audience. The man and woman were watching them contemplatively. The man stood, wrapping one of the sheets of flimsy, gauzy material around himself. "Come with us," he said, voice smooth and mellow. The redheaded woman rose and draped herself over him, one long, manicured finger beckoning them to follow.

Later, when the murdering couple was taken away in handcuffs and their statements (slightly edited, if they were being completely honest) were taken and they were wrapped in spare, oversized windbreakers against the chill of the night air, Caroline asked Juliet if she'd like a ride home. She nodded yes quickly, and they drove away in silence, both of them tired and unsure what to say to the other. The rolled to a stop outside of Caroline's house. She cut the engine.

Juliet blinked at her. "This is your house."

Lassiter nodded, smirking. "Quite the detective, O'Hara."

Juliet ignored the dig. "Why are we at your house?"

The dark-haired woman's expression sobered. "We need to talk, and your place is a dive." She shrugged and unbuckled her seatbelt. "You coming?"

Juliet nodded slowly and clambered out of the car, feet aching in her knee-high boots. She glanced sympathetically at her partner, still in platform spike heels. Lassiter unlocked the door and gestured for Juliet to enter, closing the door once they were both inside. Then, she pushed Juliet roughly against the door, knocking the wind out of her. Juliet barely had time to register this and her surprise before Caroline was kissing her roughly. In her shoes, she was taller than Juliet, who returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"O'Hara, what the hell were you thinking. You and your hands and your lips, god." She pulled the blond behind her to her dark bedroom and flicked on a lamp. Juliet glanced at a room painted burgundy, bedspread plain but of good quality before she was pushed, roughly, onto the bed. She bounced, springs creaking under her weight, and gasped, trying to catch her breath. Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched as Caroline kicked off her shoes and slowly unzipped her jacket, revealing the barely-there outfit she had worn all night. In the low light, the piercing sparkled.

"I didn't know you had a piercing," O'Hara blurted without thinking.

Lassiter glanced down and smirked. "Something I did in college. Never bothered to take it out." She reached back and pulled the clips and pins out of her hair, dark tresses cascading over her shoulders. Then, she crawled forward over O'Hara, who watched her with wide-eyed anticipation. Lassiter reached forward and tugged the zipper down slowly, eyes focused on her partner's face. When the zipper separated, O'Hara sat up and shrugged off the jacket, tossing it off the bed. Lassiter was, by then, halfway done unclasping her bodice. When that fell away, Lassiter tossed that aside carelessly and unzipped the tight skirt, pulling it off roughly. She paused.

"You didn't wear underwear."

Juliet felt herself flush scarlet. "No, I didn't." She bent a knee and unzipped a boot, pulling it off and letting it fall on the floor. Caroline stood and mirrored Juliet's actions with the other boot, leaving O'Hara in her choker and a nervous smile. Caroline reached back again and untied her blouse, the scrap of fabric fluttering to the floor and exposing her breasts. She stepped out of her skirt, panties, and stockings in one fluid motion. Then, she climbed onto the mattress until her body covered Juliet's and kissed her, pressing against her along every inch. Juliet moaned into her mouth, overwhelmed by the sensation of so much skin against another woman.

"O'Hara-- _Juliet_. Tell me to stop," she murmured against the other woman's lips, one hand palming a breast.

Juliet's reply was to take the hand at her breast and press it against the opening of her sex. Blue eyes met green for a tense moment. Then, Caroline pressed her fingers inside, teasing the clitoris, and Juliet's head lolled back happily. Caroline sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, worrying with teeth and soothing with wet swipes of her tongue in turn.

"You're so wet," Caroline murmured against her collarbone.

"You make me this way," Juliet replied honestly.

At that, Caroline moved her fingers faster, with less finesse. Juliet hummed happily, breathing growing more labored. Her body stiffened suddenly, and she came, bucking hard against her partner's hand. When every last shudder had been coaxed out of her, Juliet pulled Caroline's hand out from inside of her and sucked on the fingers, licking herself away. Caroline's eyes didn't leave her lips, and she kissed her sloppily when Juliet had finished, hips pressing hers into the mattress.

After a long while, Caroline rolled off of her and lay on her side. Juliet shifted until they were facing each other, legs still tangled.

"We should talk about this," Caroline said, at last.

"Later," Juliet said, and pillowed her head against her partner's chest, pressing occasional kisses into the flat valley in between.

Caroline was silent for a long moment and Juliet pulled away and met her eyes. "Stop it," she admonished. "I'm not going to let you overanalyze this."

Caroline's hand rubbed her hip in slow, warm circles. "I've never been with a woman before," she said at last.

Juliet palmed the dark-haired woman's breast, kneading it gently. "Neither have I. We'll learn, together."

She searched her face carefully before slowly, hesitantly nodding.

They fell asleep wrapped around each other, both of them shimmering from the glitter with each breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4359430#cmt4359430)
> 
> This fic owes a debt of gratitude to **latxcvi** 's Lassiter/O'Hara [ficlet from the last battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2357749#cmt2357749). If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have had the courage to do this.


End file.
